Sweet darkness
by Whozonegirl
Summary: Jojo is not the one we think he is anymore. He's evil, yet he is afraid of him self. The darkness surrounds his heart, but wil love be able to bring him to the bright side back?
1. Chapter 1: Do you really know me?

**Chapter 1: Do you really know me?**

My name is Jojo McDodd. You can say that you already know me, and that you already know my name, but you don't. Who you know is the old me, the mute and depressed boy who once saved this sickly colored speck. And I know perfectly why people like me, they all say that I'm smart, surely rich, famous… and the most used adjective: cute.

Yuck!

I used to _be_ all what they say, but I'm not anymore, and I won't be. I refuse to go back to those times. Because since I became damned famous after saving the speck, everyone wanted to be "my friend" and, you know what? That sucks.

But in the other hand…

Now, you might be thinking, so what do you mean with different from before? Let me tell you, my soul is dark now, and no, it wasn't before as all the people may have thought. I stopped being the boxing sac of the bullies to be one of them, now I'm their leader, and they do that: they follow me.

But no, I don't simply bring out the hell of the people that simple, and neither my followers are with me for nothing special. I've named this group "Winged Souls", though we don't have wings, no mercy, no soul…

We do our job with passion and style, we enjoy doing it, we feel pleasure in pain, but not our pain but their.

Our victims? Other bullies, and mockers and pretty nice guys or gurls. There's no difference if it is he or she. We just do it, in silence, in the shadow behind the moonlight.

If you want to join us you have to give me the proof: from the deepest of your veins, make a cut in your neck, a small bleeding cut, and I'll drink some of it, not more.

I don't really feel like I'm doing something bad, but sometimes in the night, while I'm sleeping, I can hear the pleas and their screaming, I feel the fear of our victims and there's no passion that can blow away these terror in me. Indeed, I haven't slept more than four hours per night since I started doing my job. And there's nothing that I can do to take away the horror. Sometimes I even see my bloodied hands, and it seems to me that the ghosts of those unfortunated people want to drag me with them, claiming for my own death. Still, in the day these ghosts disappear, and I can get in my mood again.

So well, now you already know me, this is my new me.

Do you still think that I'm cute?

Oh, by the way, I detest music, and I'm afraid that the day that I saved the speck, was the last day that I played that song. I really hope you enjoyed it, because there won't be more.

* * *

**Hello my very dear readers. ****This is my new Jojo story, with my new Jojo in it. Do you like him? I brought him directly from the deepest and darkest dream/nightmare of mine. He's a devil in disguise, be careful! ****This story won't last too much, but you know me guys, love is going to have some room in this story. But Jojo is darker now, right? ****Love has nothing to do, but what if it does? **


	2. Chapter 2: I may be nasty for you

**Chapter 2: I may be nasty for you**

The classroom starts to fill with many different students and none of them would look at me or notice my eager look. They will talk to me neither, but I don't care, they are not you. Yet, I know that you neither would talk to me, we are so different!

I have been watching you for so long that I already know every trace of your face, every expression and what it means, I know all your nervous movements like when you play with a streak of your black and shiny hair; I even know your _secret_, that dark life that you play to live…

But should I really be afraid from you? The day that I discovered your secret you let me go, though you could have ended with my life, but you didn't. That was the only time that I felt bad for loving you so much: your beautiful hazel eyes became black and looked at me in disgust; I remember your words as if they were ironed in my brain: "Go away and _never_ tell what you saw, yellow who" . Just then I realized that you wouldn't look at me anymore, not in a good way, not in a bad one; you left clear that you didn't like my fur, my yellow fur or my blond hair.

Well, you didn't like anything about me. But I…

I sigh in desperation, why are you not here yet? I stretch up my neck to look over the colored whos, and finally I glance to your black and grey fur and see how the whos that you walk next to make way for you, afraid. I sit back in my place and hide my face behind some books. How fascinating you are! I can't take my eyes out of you, you're getting nearer and you don't even care when you walk pass my side.

Oh Jojo, for you I'm cursed, and that curse is to love you deeply when I know that you detest me so much, that I will never be good enough for you!

I wonder what made you change. Your fur has always been grey and black, but not your soul, your eyes were bright and full of some kind of magic, and in your movements a natural shyness revealed that you had some kind of pain.

Was that pain what made you change, what made you hate instead of love? You also left music class though I loved to hear you play the violin, you made this perfectly…

Finally you're in your seat, your other _"souls"_ seat next to you.

There must be a way to know why you changed, and I think I know how to do it. Will you let me my dark angel? Will you allow me to share your secret, be part of it? At least, just to get closer to you…

I miss you Jojo! I miss your brighter days! And I guess I do because there was a hope for you to like me, but now, I may be nasty for you.

* * *

**Next chappie! Now this is the gurl guys. Read, love and review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Exblond menace

**Chapter 3: Ex-blond menace**

I'm pretty satisfied: this week we have only broken the ribs of two bullies that had escaped last time from us, but finally we could give them what they deserved.

I remember this as I stare at my brass knuckles, one of my favorite "toys". The one I prefer to use usually is a small and shiny silver dagger that I also use to join people to the gang, thing that doesn't happen that much.

Finally is Friday, and I'm not sure if I will be able to sleep better, there were just two guys and there was no blood, so in theory I had to.

As the classroom starts to fill, I see that there is a new gurl just coming into the classroom. Her fur is completely black as well as her hair, a long head of lush black hair.

My eyes follow this new deer until she gets to her seat, which is exactly… Wait a minute. "That gurl…"

I stand up. I don't like it. I walk fast and neatly to where she's sitting and two golden eyes receive me with some kind of, hope? , behind her lashes.

-Hey you. Did you think that you could trick me? –I tell her as I put my face nearer and my hands as support on her desk to make it a "private conversation".

-No, I…I just –she gets to say, obviously nervous.

-So then what is this all about, blonde?

That word seemed to work: the pain was suddenly painted in her eyes, her throat gulped with fear, and I grinned in my mind.

I noticed about this gurl for the first time when my gang and I found her spying on us, I _never_ forget a face.

She hesitated in her seat and her pale cheeks soon acquired a slight red tone all over them. She finally said something:

-I…I want to join to your gang

-Why?

-It doesn't matter why, let me proof you that I can be useful for you- she said vehemently; -but I also, can be fatal for you… -said in a teasing manner.

I thought about it: The last thing was true, and was something that I couldn't ignore. Now, she had the type of a cheerleader though she wasn't; she had been in my class music and she also painted, but maybe the most important thing was the fact that she was a loner, but a very strange one, because she never seemed sad or gloomy.

-What's your name?

-Honey

-I know that you know more than what you seem to.

-So can I take that as a "yes"?

…

-Fascination street, at twelve o'clock. Not latter, not before, and come alone.

* * *

**Muahahaha! So here's her name. It fits her right? Now, what is Jojo going to do with her? Will she join the gang or die before she can taste the image of her by Jojo's side? People, lovely reviews by the way, thank you everybody. (Bounces) Short chappies, but be sure that I've felt every word of each chapter, so I could say that directly form my heart, this story is for you guys. I love you love it! Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Deathly proof

**Chapter 4: Deathly proof**

I was a good gurl. I obeyed my parents, do my homework, studied, I helped my mother, teachers liked my grades, I was good at music and painting too. Just as a good gurl was supposed to be like. Yet, tonight I was escaping for the first time, in the middle of the night, about to meet my secretly beloved one.

I've had some friends, but none of them seemed to understand my thoughts and my ideas were just too surrealistic for them, and one of those ideas was my love for Jojo.

Now, I have never neither liked anyone before, so was it really bad trying to get to him this way, by forming part of his gang? You could say that I should be a kind of sadist to join them, but I'm not joining them, _I'm joining him_.

And with my fur all black dyed as well my hair I could get the first achievement, getting into the gang. How did I know it? Let's say that no other whos have black fur: if you're in Jojo's gang you got to show out your darker side. Other way to do it is to have a weapon; I knew it because when they tortured that bully each one of them took it out and hurt him with it. Obviously I know Jojo's cold weapon, impossible to forget the contact of the shiny and bloody dagger on my stomach.

So I decided to take my own weapon: my snake "Sly". It wouldn't bite me or anyone of my family; she was very clever and knew that if we died she wouldn't have any kind of comfort.

I look my watch, it's almost the time. Finally I'm in the corner of the street five seconds before the right hour, and suddenly the members of the group appeared from their hiding spots as shadows.

-Good gurl- said one of them as the rest grinned except for Jojo.

-What's that? Look what she brought! –said another one.

-It's my snake, Sly- I said a bit shyly.

-Does it make any trick? –asked another from the group.

-SHUT UP, please- said Jojo in a severe and louder tone; -Excuse them, sometimes they forget our _style_-.

He walked up to me and walked around me watching, he also took some of my hair and smelled it, something that made me blush completely, just to finally stare to my snake which stared back at him.

-You can keep it, if you show us how it works, and you also got to show us how _you_ work. If you worth it, you're in, but if you don't we'll have to make you be quiet for the rest of your life- said in a threatening way. Oh why he had to be so irresistible! The real thing that I cared for was for hearing his voice again.

-Are, are you going t kill me?-I asked hoping for him to answer. His expression turned doubtful and beautiful and then:

-It's an option, but I'll be good to you for the silence that you've kept these months, so I will just cut your vocal chords.

He was going to do it! Even if I died tonight, I would be happy; Jojo was going to kill me!

-What do I have to do? – I asked smiley. Jojo sent me a questioning look and after some seconds, he snapped.

Then another guy who had black hair covering his right eye stood in front of me and said:

-We'll take you to the house of one of the bullies from eighth grade, Derek. He's been playing and using some lasses just to have fun, I'm sure this information will motivate you. Now, what you got to do is kill him silently, you will enter to his bedroom and throw the corpse by the window, we'll do the rest. Understand?

I nodded slowly and then that same guy grabbed my wrist and said –Come on- as we started walking through the streets.

We didn't go so far, so in a couple of minutes we arrived to the hose of this guy. I knew him someway; I've heard some gurls at class talking about him in different dates, well mostly crying because he had broken with them, but nothing more.

Jojo nodded as saying "Now's the time" and I climbed easily to the window.

I slipped with Sly curled in my left arm. He wasn't asleep yet but he was focused on the lap top screen, the lights were off.

-Hi Derek- I said in a sweet and soft tone, and before he could exclaim something, I ran and sat on him shushing him.

-No, don't say anything- I said as straddled and surrounding his neck with my free arm. I really didn't have idea of what I was doing, but I was conscious that I had a good type.

-Crystal, is that you? –the fool asked with a silly smile. Sly lied it's head on my hand.

-If you desire it, I can be Crystal, or Mel, or Sandra, or anyone- I said whispering in his ear. Next thing I pretended to kiss him, and he opened his lips to me.

-Oh no, let me do it for you. Just close your eyes, and don't make any sound, or your parents will catch us- I whispered playfully and started opening his shirt, the guy grinned stupidly and let me work.

When I have finally opened it, I took Sly's head by the sides letting it's fangs ready with poison, then pressed my lips onto his and started moving just to turn him up. When he started to follow the rhythm and without taking my lips away form his, I nailed Sly's fangs onto his heart so the poison could get faster there.

Soon his movements stopped and I finally could free my lips from his as well my body. Then took Sly and kissed it.

-It's been the most disgusting thing I've ever done, but Jojo will be pleased- I whispered to her and walked to the window with the corpse, which fell heavily on the ground.

I got down and found them behind some bushes checking the corpse.

-Poisoning- said one of them.

-What's wrong with "the thing" of this fucking guy? - said another stepping hard on it.

-You work with fire, don't you? –said the first one.

-I just did what I needed to- I answered.

Jojo snapped again and all shut up.

He grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. I didn't complain.

He took out the small silver dagger that had pointed my stomach once and put it on my neck. He made a small cut, this time I really had to repress a shriek; and then he did something I didn't expected and that I would never forget. Jojo leaned over me and started sucking the blood from the cut until there was no more blood coming out of it.

Jojo left me there among them and one by one started saying:

-Out Jojo, in Fog

-Out Joel, in Bullet

-Out Alexander, in Batter.

-Out Fabio, in Silver.

-And you will be out known as Honey, but in we'll know you as Poison-said Jojo.

-Go back home and sleep; you won't want to give away your deed, don't you? –said grinning Bullet.

I shook my head in "no" and ran out of the bushes, going back home with a unique and fresh memory in my head: the contact of Jojo's mouth on my neck.

* * *

**Ugh! Disgusting! ****Bah, I think that Honey…well, Poison gave him a not deserved death; she was too good with him, don't you? I hope you liked this chapter guys, stay tuned and READ, ENJOY, KILL AND REVIEW! (Oh, I think I've let my dark side out too much :p Please, tell me your real opinion about the tone of this story) **


	5. Chapter 5:Braking my rules

**Chapter 5: Braking my rules**

The next morning after her admission, when I saw Poison she was stupidly smiley though she was one of us now, I simply ignored her and she neither talked to me; but in the night, once we were all together, her smile was more a seductive smirk that made me wonder if she was conscious of having it.

And as the days passed I realized that she got her stupid grin by the day, but in the night she became into that poison that I liked so much; guess honey was too sweet for someone whose heart was dry.

She joined us during the brakes and sat in our table, but she never said a word.

-What are you playing at? –I told her finally one day smashing my fists on the table. She didn't even stirred, and when she looked at me I found that smirk in her face again.

-What do you mean? –she asked me as she sipped some of her pineapple juice.

-Don't ignore me, even if I do. Is it clear? –the gurl nodded, I did too, and she pushed her tray next to Batter's one and took seat closer. After that little exchange of words, her smile got back and I simply felt like ignoring her again, I hated that brightness her aura expelled, yet it had something attractive to me, well, to a part of me.

Now, she was very useful when it came about work, the guys got to her easily and she had a talent to attract them that strangely it only appeared while she was Poison, and not as Honey. My followers also used to look at her with some kind of desire after she killed somebody or she helped us to attract those hormonal revolutionized brats, and I admit that sometimes I also desired to see my dagger slipping on her skin and taste her blood again…

But as I say, the spell could be broken in seconds, and showed us again her brighter and disgusting side with her beam. And why did I hate that beam? For some reason it made me feel warm and the need of singing woke up as if my old me pretended to take his place back; she made me feel… _weaker._

-Fog, it's done- said Silver one night bringing me the tongue of one of our victims: it was all bloody, but clean cut. We were in the forest, our meeting place.

–Fog- called me again not having any answer from me.

- Is he still alive?

-Yes, but he's bleeding a lot. Batter hit him and made him fall unconscious to shut him up. What do you order next?

-Good. Now put his tongue into his mouth and block the trachea, that fucking guy doesn't deserve any breath of air.

Usually, we just asked Poison to stay here until she brought us the prey, but that night she stayed. "Say goodbye to your good sleep nights" I thought and smirked in the darkness as I saw Bullet's performance.

We hided all the proofs and sent them all home.

-Hey Fog, are you ok? You seemed out of this world when you nailed the dagger in his legs- told me Bullet.

-He didn't interest me too much- I lied him. And he left, all of them, except one.

-Are you trying to turn into a shadow? –I asked Poison, who was next to a tree.

-If that pleases you, then I'll try- she said attractively.

-What do you want? –I asked her as she walked closer.

-You have always known it- she said placing a hand on my shoulder, but suddenly her expression, far from seeming tentative, became sweetly sad; -Can you feel something?

-Yes…- I admitted.

She stepped in front of me and put a hand on my cheek.

-And now?

-I do- I answered in a silly tone. For some reason, her golden eyes seemed to me now beautiful. What was she doing!

-Where are you? –she asked as she looked me deeply in the eyes trying to find something, or someone, that someone that I wanted dead.

I swiftly grabbed her hand and threw it down.

-Why are you trying to find him? –I asked her. It was easier intimidate her now that she was bright again.

-To find out why you hided him- she answered. –I'm sorry Fog- she said bouncing –but I haven't hided my feelings-.

For the first time after all those months I felt defeated, and when I saw her leaving I regretted my darkness.

* * *

**If it's not clear, Jojo's rule broken is this: "Don't feel". Now it's clear the title, right? What's wrong with Jojo? And is Poison really how we think she is? Time will tell. Dedicated to my fox, whose darkness inspires me to show my inner darkness. **


	6. Chapter 6: Saved and broken

**Chapter 6: Saved and broken**

Something was very strange in me, I could also notice that my pals sensed it; I was not the same, but I was still being the same. I tried to find a solution to this obvious change, well obvious for the rest because it took to me a little more to notice about it, and that happened the night that I was able to stay and see the whole "work", but I also knew it when I talked to Fog.

That night I went back home with my heart pounding and a strange mix of fear and the need of feeling it again. Since then I've been staying the rest of the nights until it all was finished. I wasn't afraid of being discovered, in Whoville bad things never happened! Why then worry about having a police?

So now we were walking by the streets again to get another victim. I hadn't forgotten why I joined the group and it wasn't neither too nice for me my job: teasing guys, that even if most of them were very good-looking, was not something that I liked to do, and just killing them eased the disgust in me. Well, that and Fog's approval look.

He had stopped talking to me since that night too; Fog restricted himself to just tell me the information, and then nothing more than his look after the deed.

I had to find a way to make Fog feel more confident with me again, but I wasn't sure if he would dare to with my "Honey" side appearing on the stage from time to time.

Fog stretched his arms to signal us to stop. We were in front of a dead-end: I had arranged a date with this guy here, and for some reason he agreed. Fog nodded and I walked in the alley as I heard the slight sounds of their steps, going to their hiding spots.

-Hey, I was about to think that a good gurl as you won't dare to come- said the guy trying to seem cool.

-Well, as you say I am a good gurl, and I don't lie- I told him grinning and getting to him.

-So if you're so good, then you will obey me, right?

-Or how about that I show you my rules, pretty boy?

I should start heating the moment: I had to kill him as soon as possible, and tonight wasn't going to be that easy. Fog explained that all of the group had to know how to use a dagger, and that I was the only one who didn't, so tonight I hadn't Sly with me, there was just me and a medium sized dagger under my mini-skirt waiting for me to use it, and by the temperature he was trying to get to, I will had to use it soon.

He kissed me, or maybe it's better to say that he dribbled over my mouth, and started groping my hips and waist... This guy was really making me sick. Suddenly he stopped and told me:

-Hey babe, you won't care if I invited some friends, right? You know, just to have a nice time- he said, and as I saw two more guys coming out from the darkness, my mind turned to Honey's one.

-What…? –I was able to whisper, all confused. Now I wasn't Poison and I had no guts to kill the three of them there.

And as if they were hungry animals, they started to tear my clothes and passed me from arms to arms, just to be touched and then thrown away again.

-Stop it, please…- I begged them. How did I get here?

-After all you're not as good as you said- mocked the guy who I was supposed to kill; -I'll have to show you then, my rules…

The other two grabbed me and made me kneel in front this guy, just then he was unzipping his pants. I gasped and closed my eyes and heard their laughs.

-Let's start the lesson…-said the who in front of me, but the rest I was able to hear was a very closer shoot, then a thud and then the four hands that grabbed my arms freed me. I heard them run away, and I fell to the floor, feeling it cold under my bare flesh.

I opened my eyes and there was Fog, sitting over the corpse of the guy and stabbing him once and twice, everywhere, and cut his member too.

Bullet and Batter pulled me up and one of them took out his black jacket and gave it to me, they then went where the corpse was and started hitting it too as well Silver.

I was out of words, silent tears streamed down my face, just hided by my messed hair, and my mouth was strongly shut up.

Finally Fog seemed to get enough; he walked to me and he looked at me concerned.

-Let me see you- he said. I took out the jacket and he could see some scratches. I felt pretty embarrassed of his deep look, but I also felt much better, because he wasn't looking to me as an object.

And this relief soon went away when Fog's hand slapped my face.

-Why did you let him? He almost makes you…- he gritted tightening his hands; then he seemed to relax himself, closed his eyes and made me a sign to put on again the jacket. -Bullet, make sure she gets home and into her room, NOW-.

And there started my confusion of which was the real nightmare.

* * *

**First of all, I want to apologize about the hard scenes, I don't pretend to corrupt any mind or heart, it's just my way of getting revenge from all those guys who think that they can play with gurls, as first point, and who think that they can hit and hurt other people or call them names etc; so I hope you understand why this is somewhat hard to read. It's also somewhat hard to write since it brings bad thoughts**** to my head, heart and soul, but if this story helps anyone to feel better, then welcome to my revenge. **


	7. Chapter 7: A siren's song

**Chapter 7: A siren's song**

The night that those fuckers played with Poison and escaped, the motive of why I couldn't sleep was the image of her kneeled. And this came back to my head as in a replay every time I saw her and her shy and down look. But the fact that those two guys were still alive wasn't the reason of why I was angry at her, after all we only had them by now in our list, it would be funny chasing them.

No, it was that damned instinct that I felt when I saw her there so vulnerable, she seemed too delicate to be in that scene and some strange rage came out of me when I heard her pleading them to stop.

I usually felt pleasure at the begging of the people; however the feeling I had after hearing her could only be satisfied until I killed the guy and stabbed my knife once and twice in his chest.

"-This will take us ages to clean up! Why did you stab him so much?" had asked me Batter once Bullet took her home.

"-He needed to, for her pride-" had answered Silver as he put the body into a bag.

"-Really Fog? You did it for her?-"

Did I answer? No, I had not even an answer for me.

So why did I do it? And why did I care why I did it? Doing stupid reactions as getting out from my hiding spot and kill a guy letting two more escape, was something that I didn't allow my self and my _souls_, and I've never helped anyone of them if they got in trouble in any of their works.

But her… Something forced me to help her. It couldn't be…

The bell rang and the brake ended. As we got up from our sits, Honey looked at me asking me to get nearer. She bounced slightly and told me:

-I would like to talk to you in the afternoon near the fields of the old observatory; I'd like to try one more time…

She obviously talked about the proof with the dagger.

-Why near those fields?

-Nobody goes there, and it's a middle point between your house and mine.

…

-Half past six, this afternoon. Don't come late.

And there she was, wearing a black dress that reached her knees. She was standing with her eyes closed and her hair like floating in the air. She looked like the trees of soft leaves…

-Poison- I told her as a greeting.

-Fog- she said in her Poison tone. Good.

-Have you got any victim in mind? Any date?

-I was thinking about Friday night. And why not those guys? The ones from the other night- she said as we started walking.

-You seem to talk very calm, though you didn't three nights ago.

She looked down. She was playing with her hands.

-About that, thank you for saving me…

-You acted very stupidly. You should have killed him sooner, not waiting so much… Just thinking about what he could have done to you makes me…

Terrible mistake.

-Makes you what Fog? –she asked me.

I took both of her hands; then I slid one of mines until it reached her neck and made her lean on the grass gently as she gasped.

-It makes me want to tear that bastard's flesh and take out his intestines, just to wind them up around his throat and choke him till his very last breath, all to make him pay for the disgusting way he treated you –I told her as a new feeling grew wildly into me. I leaned next to her on the grass and made her look at me by touching her cheek.

Suddenly I saw her: There was Honey, in all her shyness, and she wanted me, but not the Fog me, she wanted my Jojo one, and she was dragging him out!

And what could I do? Her shiny eyes had each part of my body captivated; she was playing a dark game though she was all light, and for a minute it seemed as if the own devil had borrowed those eyes.

She put her body closer to mine and a soft hand was placed delicately on my cheek. Her lips got nearer to mines, but her eyes never shut.

Oh beautiful temptation, oh desirable mystery! Her touch was so warm and full of life that it almost was as if she was giving me birth again, all with a look, all with her delirious touch.

My heart was eager to feel her kiss, how would it feel to kiss so marvelous lips if her touch was simple wonderful? She got nearer; I could even taste her healing, taunting and dangerous, just as her name.

I was ready, but why didn't she do it?

Suddenly her lips said as the own wind, some words:

-I want you Jojo, can't you feel my love? Can you feel the beat of my heart? Then feel it- she said taking my hand and placing it on her chest, where her heart was supposed to be; -Feel it and claim it yours, let your mind recognize the music, free your soul from the darkness of your past, take my hand and don't be afraid, the light that blind your eyes will soon show you a new world. Let your self feel, let your self love, and be sure that you won't be alone in the other side, cause there's my love waiting for you, as I had been waiting for so long. Take what I offer you, take it and you'll be alive again…

Her siren words made my eye lids close slowly and my arms stretched and hold her.

-Yes, yes, my fatal lady, take my soul if that pleases you! Yes, I hear and feel your beating, and oh yes I'm blind for your light of love. Mercy! Take me out of this lonely paradise of darkness and lead me to that new world, but mercy I beg again, bless me with one kiss of yours, and don't leave me dying now that I finally have you in my arms!

-Oh what a joy! You talk my same language, or is it that love inspired you? Jojo come out and free your self from this terrible anguish, cause I won't kiss a dark lips that for sure will hate my other side, oh just you my precious one, just you are the owner of my own.

-Call it love, call it foolishness, and even call it madness! The sky be blessed that I am able to answer you as you deserve. You must know by now that I alone am not enough, I need your poisoned honey to pull out the one you call owner of yours.

-Oh my darkened angel, come out, take my hand, and take my bless!

And as a mix of emotions or a mixture of colors, her kiss hit me as if she was stabbing my very soul with her love.

Could this be the start of a new stage? Could she be doing what I wasn't able to? Soon all my doubts flew away with the spring breeze, because there was no place for other thing in that moment, when there were just Honey and Jojo.

* * *

**Oh readers! I hope that you enjoy reading my words, each one of them come directly from my heart, and if for a slight moment they seem to be poetry, be sure that they are, because that's what flows through this veins of mine. Dedicated to all th****e lovers: the ones that don't have to worry about being loved and the ones who are waiting to know it. Also to the ones that love but aren't loved and to those who have been hurt by this powerful feeling. Read, love, feel and review! **


	8. Chapter 8: Dark colorful

**Chapter 8: Dark, colorful **

-My beloved one, at last my dream came true! Your desirable lips have touched mines and my heart celebrates it. You, my only one, are finally out; dear angel, don't ever go back! –I say don't really knowing where do my words come from. The only thing I know is that I could finally see Jojo again, and his hazel eyes, far from looking empty and dry, had a beautiful charm that caused me to smile.

-I cannot assure you that I'll be this way when we separate, but what I know for sure is that as long as you are in my life, Jojo will exist- he answered as he got up from the grass and stretched me a hand.

As I stood up and fixed my hair and dress, we started walking again.

The crazy passion that we felt some seconds ago became into a strange and uncomfortable sensation. I felt silly, so he seemed to feel. We looked to different sides, he had his hands in his pockets and I played with my hair. Gosh! The silence was mortal!

-Jojo…What…what is going to happen now?

-What is what you want to happen?

I looked at him and decided. I pulled one of his hands out of the pocket and pulled him as I ran to the final destiny.

-Where are you taking me? –he asked me.

-You should have known it by now- I told him as we ran by the path.

When we stopped at the first section of stairs he half closed his eyes and stared at me.

-This is what I want to happen- I whispered him.

He touched one of the steps, almost caressing it. He doubted…

Something deep inside pushed me to do what I was going to do: I stood behind him and then attached to him. I could feel him tautening at the contact of my body, but I went on; I slid my arm by his one that was stretched and touching the step and interlocked my fingers with his.

-These is yours Jojo, it's part of you, it claims for you! Don't you listen to the winds? They are eager to hear your music again, feel free to feel once more…

Again something pushed me to say those words; words that I truly felt and believed, but also that I would be never able to say in my Honey state. What does that meant?

Jojo tightened my hand and he started to walk up the stairs step by step, slowly, but soon he started to walk faster, almost running, and got into a bucket swiftly, he didn't wait for me, but I knew that all was because he had remembered how it used to be. I smiled at this, far from looking as tired and dusted as Fog, Jojo looked full of energy and excitement. It was only when he got to a big slingshot where he waited me.

-Come on! This will be fun! –said Jojo. It really has to be him to classify something as fun.

I jumped into the bucket; the sight of my new Jojo gave me the courage to do any kind of senseless things. For his love I'd do anything…

-It wasn't that bad this first stage, right? –he said as he helped me to come out.

-I barely noticed about it, I was looking at you, dear angel- I said.

-So I'm your angel? Then let me take you to my particular heaven- he said smirking and leading me to the next contraption.

-Are you ready? –he told me once we were tightened.

-Whenever you are- I told him placing a hand on his one that was on the lever.

We pulled it, and we were free…

Soon we were in the upper part of it; some step separated us from the door that would lead us to the most precious creation of Whoville.

We walked in silence, with an excitement smile on our faces; Jojo put a hand on the door and pushed it gently, letting it open slowly. He made a sing for me to go in, and I walked through, Jojo followed right behind…

When he turned on the lights I got back to my Honey side and Jojo's eyes went darker: he was Fog; and this because of the sight of his master piece destroyed.

* * *

**Oh noes! Jojo's creation is destroyed! (Desperate Jojo girl-fan shriek) Can you imagine who did it? And can you guess what is going to happen next? Don't relax my dear readers, and don't get use to Jojo so much, because Fog is not over…**


	9. Chapter 9: Don't pretend

**Chapter 9: Don't pretend**

Soon I remembered why I didn't come back up here, why I, who lasted so long to create all the instruments and contraptions, ended up destroying it and making the music were part of another time, when weakness, pressure and frustration filled my heart. I remembered why I became Fog, and why I hated Jojo, but it also made me realize what she pretended…

I turned off the lights and swiftly grabbed her neck and stamped her to a nearby wall.

-Why are you trying to bring Jojo back, huh? WHAT DO YOU WANT?

-I…I just…- started the defenseless creature, but her fright disgusted me, just as it did the first time we saw.

-ANSWER ME!

-Jojo, don't hurt me please…

-Then DON'T PRETEND! And Jojo is death- I muttered in her ear grabbing this time her hair; -What is what you want? Was it school fame? Some kind of friends, you silly loner? Or maybe you wanted me. Yeah, and after all it goes with your work, teasing guys…that's very easy for you, isn't it?

-I don't' want you that way…

-Oh no, sure; what a better way than "talking about work", the two of us alone, in such a place as this.

-You're wrong- said who I thought it has to be Honey, but I didn't care.

-You thought that you would trick me, right? How far were you going to get? Do you really think that I'm stupid?

-No, never

-Stop acting! You wanted something, well now you're going to have it…

I unzipped my pants and lifted her dress.

-What are you doing? –she said with some kind of panic in her voice, panic that simply fed my darkness.

I attached onto her, with my pants still up but the zipper down; she gasped then tried to push me, but I wouldn't let her…

-What are you doing? –she repeated starting to cry, still trying to push me away.

-Wasn't this what have waited for so long, _blonde?_ I'm not blind, I have never been: I saw you watch me every day as I walked by your side- I whispered as I remained and she gasped and sobbed more; -Isn't this what you wanted?

-No, no, no! Please, this is not you!- she said trying to take my hands away, but that made me simply mad and soon I grabbed one of her tights and my other hand took her chin.

-Let me go, LET ME GO!

-Tell me the truth…- I said and I attracted her face to mine and when our lips met I bit her lower lip and kissed her aggressively. This had to blow away the creature in my insides, but no, this time hearing her begging just caused me pain and hatred grew more and more. I kept kissing her though she was trying not to let me; that until I decided that it wasn't enough and that I needed more…

I took out my blade and made a small cut in her neck; she kept crying and saying something that I really didn't hear, in my head there was no space for her words now.

I started sucking her blood not caring if this opened the cut more; the blood started flowing by my mouth to my chin and also on her neck and chest…

-…I love you…- I could hear her say and repeat it. This finally made me stop.

-…I never thought that you could be capable to do this, I don't know why you're hurting me so much, but I still love you, because I know that it's not you…this is not you Jojo- she said.

Suddenly as if a lightning had crushed with my head, I realized of what I was doing: There she was straddled wit her dress lifted and dirty with blood, her hair all messed and her eyes didn't stopped to rain. And the worst part was realizing that were my hands that grabbed her face and tights and it was my body which almost crushed her to the wall and that it was my blade with which I was wasting her sweet blood now…

I soon got out of her and she fall limp on the floor. I could saw her getting up and pulling down her dress as fast as she could just to ran and hug me by my neck. It didn't have sense.

I started to tremble and felt a knot in my throat, just to find out a tear had run down my cheek.

-Why? –I asked her softly.

-Because in the end, it's you the only one who will be able to console me- she said, and hugged me now by my ribs, passing her arms under mines.

Soon my arms surrounded her too, as a hand of mine, though I didn't deserve it, caressed her hair. And so the monster in my insides ran away, and once my eyes opened, I started to cry.

* * *

**I told ya not to relax! So how is it? I'm sorry for writing something so hard, it's just that this is how I see the darker side of Jojo, but don't worry, this will end nicely. I hope you liked it though it's so short. Now READ, ENJOY, FEEL AND REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10:Step by step

**Chapter 10: Step by step**

Jojo and I had fall asleep that day in the darkness of the destroyed observatory, with the simple lullaby of the air going through the brakes on the walls; then we would get up before the sun rose and he kissed me once more with the last spark of Jojo's look in his eyes, just before he ran in the opposite direction.

Back at school and the noise of the crowd, my mind seemed to have changed and what happened the last day became into the real intention of that talk: tonight I was going to kill two guys to pass my test with blades, and this time they wouldn't escape.

The first step was done: I wrote two letters and slipped them in the lockers of each one of the guys, Ken and Peter, as if one of the greatest bitches of the school, Nikita, had invited them for a small party. They wouldn't miss the chance.

The second one was to convince her to make it seem real: she had to wink them and eye or make a sign to get their attention. I did it fast: as soon as I saw her in her locker I got to her and showed her 20$, not too much, but enough for such a simple work and her silence.

She took the money and her sexy red lips smiled and said: -Deal-.

-I never talked to you- I told her and left as she popped her chewing gum.

By the time of the lunch I had to know if it had worked, that was Batter's and Silver's job, they had to make sure that she carried out what we had paid her for; and as I saw their sinister smiles, it seemed that step two was done.

-Perfect. This will be the night, those two won't escape anymore, they are still alive after three times we had them in our hands; this can't go on. They must die tonight, don't spoil it Poison- told me Fog in a monotone way.

-Don't worry Fog, I won't.

-Oh, and finally we'll have some vacations, I need to get a rest, I've got stiffness after all the corpses that we have to carry and the holes that we dig- said Batter.

-Do you remember the third step, right Poison? –asked me Fog.

-I do- I said with a sigh and the others laughed about it. Fog snapped and they all shut down.

-Well, if it helps, you were blonde just a few months ago; it's not so radical, right? –asked me Bullet, who seemed to sympathize more with me.

-Not really, it's just that I don't like it- I answered looking down. Yes, the third step was getting my blonde hair back, just because I had to be seen by those two guys before and happened that Nikita had blonde hair too, and curiously, she had my same tone and length; also my figure could pretend perfectly to be hers.

-Don't worry Poison, you look cool however you are; but as soon as this finishes better than you dye your hair black again, it goes better with your personality- said Bullet as he kissed my cheek.

I looked at him, I never expected that reaction. Silver and Batter chuckled and mocked about us. Fog simply glared me with a frown painted on his face and just snapped once more to make them shut up again. I saw him getting up with his tray without taking out his eyes from me.

-You better relax Bullet, she's got owner- told him Silver in a lower tone, trying not to be heard by Fog, who was coming back.

-I know, but it seems that Fog haven't realized about it yet- said Bullet with a smirk on his face.

-Thanks guy, you're not so scary after all- I told them.

-Really? And how about that night when I was cutting the body of our victim in smaller pieces and you saw me? You had to go home- pointed Batter.

-That was ages ago- I said with a soft smile.

-Yeah, old times…

The brake finished and we had to go back to our classes. It was almost funny the fact that we had been planning a double crime and chatting about it as if it was the common talk theme for a lunch. It always seemed to be that funny, for all except for Fog, who rather than us, he kept his serious and darkened expression, no mattered who talked to him, even if it was Silver, his confident, who tried to introduce him in the chat.

-Good bye, my dark lady- said Bullet as he bounced and kissed my hand. I also bounced and we all saw Fog storming away.

I took my hand out of Bullet's and left them to follow Fog by the corridor.

When I finally reached him in his locker, I put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention, and Fog turned suddenly to face me.

-What? - He asked me sourly.

-You don't understand it, right?

-What I see is clear; I don't have to understand anything more.

-Then why haven't you done anything to me? I'm sure that you could kill me anywhere for cheating on you, because that's what you think I'm doing, am I right?

-If you know the consequence, then don't pull for more the strings.

-You still don't get it: Bullet doesn't love me; he's pretending to be you.

-And what do you win with mocking about me? –he said kind of exasperated.

-They know our feelings; after all they are our friends.

* * *

**Don't want to rush, let it all go step by step… Attention! Is Jojo actually jealous? ¬o¬ Nah! And what do you think about the way these guys get along? I personally think that they are as normal as they can be, after all not everybody's job is killing people, right XD I hope you liked it, now READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Btw, thanks for the new reviewers, I appreciate it a lot ^-^**


	11. Chapter 11:Revenge

**Chapter 11: Revenge**

It was the time, I had the right clothes; I even had some of Nikita's cheap perfume. And of course, my hair was shiny and golden again.

The only sound in the street were my heels stepping on the road; besides that, none of the "souls" could be heard walking or even breathing, they were as silent as the night.

Finally we got to an abandoned house: the grass was very slovenly and some trash was here or there. The door was pending from one of the rivets and the windows were broken. Still that was the place where some drug addicts as well young hormonally upset couples used to go and "be free". Stupid way of being free, huh?

-Are you ready? –whispered Fog.

I put some more gloss on my lips before nodding.

-Walk and wait in the doorway, that way they will see your hair; then the rest it's up to you. Just don't fail.

-I won't- I answered him softly too, and started walking to do my job.

This time there was no place for nervousness, I had a pendant due and they were going to pay… I leaned a bit on the doorway and waited. Just two minutes later, I saw their shapes coming, and soon they got to me.

-Good night, pretty lady- said Ken looking at me up and down; I had mi face hided by my hair, it covered the half of it.

-You like the _pressure_, right? –said Peter passing an arm by my waist as we entered in. Ugh, the disgust sensation was the same as the other night.

-Let's say that I've got a skill and I wanted to practice so I didn't forget- I said, scratching tentatively Ken's cheek with one of my long red nails: For some reason this always had a positive result.

-We'll make you not to forget- said Peter suddenly turning me and sticking his body to mine. Ken's didn't wait that much to attach to my free side too and started rubbing onto me. These guys were just so needed! If I had one in one side and the other one brushing onto my bum it was going to get difficult to take out my blade.

By that moment Peter was licking my neck and was going down, yuck! I would have to take a thousand showers to take that away.

I put one hand on each one of them to make them stop.

-What's the matter?-asked Ken difficultly for the eager he was putting on his performance.

-You guy haven't even let me take out a single clothe. There's no fun that way…

They seemed to understand and freed me from that human sandwich.

-Come on baby, show us what you've got- said Ken, crossing arms.

-You wait…

I started taking out my heels. After all they were killing me. Then this was gong to be interesting: I slid my stockings down as sexiest as I could, and when I finally got them out I smiled and got to Peter. He had the same silly smile that the rest of the guys had; that was a good signal.

I tied the stocking covering his eyes.

-Oh, I feel this is going to be fun- he said.

-Oh, it will be lots of fun…- I answered him.

Then it was the time to take out some of the upper clothes: I took out my net gloves and threw them to the floor.

-What are you going to use on me baby? –asked Ken smiling silly too.

-You'll see- I said. Then I untied my one piece black top and his eyes shined with excitement as he saw my bra, nothing wonderful anyways.

-Oh yeah- he said as I covered hi eyes with it.

I took out my belt and made it sound whipping it against my hand.

-Now's when the fun begins- I said. I unzipped their pants and pulled them down, then whipped their bare tights and combined it with some more scratches on their necks, arms and waists. This was definitely my best work!

I also had to say it was a pretty funny sight: two guys, turned on and their pants down. So easy! I couldn't repress a laugh, and they laughed too.

No, they wouldn't laugh for so much more…

I took out my blade from under my skirt and told them:

-You know guys? I love the wild games, and I also want to show you this one, it's to die…-I said in a teasing manner as I brushed my body onto theirs for a second.

They stretched their arms to where I was and crushed me again and started to try once and twice… "One, two…ugh! One, two, three!" I got the thing of Ken and he moaned.

-You like it, huh? What about this? –I said and soon I cut it off from him. He started to shout and got back. Soon turned and did the same to Peter. Then I got back some steps from them and started to laugh: it was such a funny scene! They didn't know what to do first, if taking out my clothes from their eyes or trying to put back their thing on its place, funnier fact I have to say.

-What have you done! –roared Ken kneeling and finally taking out my top from his eyes.

-Aww, don't you like this game? –I said waking to him and letting his face reach my miniskirt; -Then you shouldn't play anymore- I said and as he opened his mouth I put in the dagger and cut from side to side his mouth, as another roar could be heard.

He fell to the floor, blood all over the place.

-And you Peter? You don't seem to be enjoying? Let me help you- I said to him, who had dragged and almost reached my ankles. I cut both of his hands that some minutes ago had rubbed more than generously my chest.

He also roared and stated crying.

-Fucking bitch! –said Ken.

-No baby, my name is Poison.

-Poison! –asked Peter and Ken at the same time; blood coming out of their mouths as if they were fountains.

- That's it- I told them.

Then I took my stockings and my gloves. I also got my top back and put it on. Finally I put on my heels.

I saw them still trying to drag to get me, so I stepped as hard as I could my heels on their heads and smashed them until I felt the heels plunge into their brains.

I walked out of the house and smelled some kind of gasoline; then the guys came out.

-Now-said Jojo.

Soon Batter, Silver and Bullet threw three matches and we all ran to where there wasn't grass. The house soon got burnt and it took away the nightmare.

But though it had been one of my best works I felt terribly weak and tears washed my face in seconds.

The last I knew was that it were Jojo's arms, not Fog's ones, which held my body before I fainted.

* * *

**Ok, was this cool or what? At last Poison had her revenge, and also the Winged Souls. I hope it wasn't too hard, I know that I've been saying this since the last chapters but I always feel that it's too much to handle, but well, for the writing! Dedicated to my precious wolf, Vampire 1031; I hope you find it…creative (sly smile). READ, ENJOY, BURN AND REVIEW! **


	12. Chapter 12:Inner feelings

**Chapter 12: Inner feelings**

-Ugh… Where are we? –I hear her saying from behind the bushes.

-Don't worry, we are in the forest. You're safe-said Bullet to her.

I was standing backwards to them, feeling kind of envy for not being in Bullet's place.

-Jojo? –she moaned.

-Hmm- I heard him smirk; -I'm not him, Honey.

-Can you bring him? –she asked and a soft smile escaped my lips.

-As you wish-he said. I heard him standing up and getting to me. He put a hand on my shoulder and made me turn.

-She needs you-Bullet told me.

-Thank you- I answered. I went next to her and kneeled.

-Hi- I told her, trying to hide my delight for her asking for me.

-Jojo- she said sitting up and lacing my neck; -How did I do it? –she asked me eagerly.

-You did it perfectly- I told her grasping her hand.

-Good- she answered and looked down satisfied.

It was very strange to me seeing her with Poison's clothes and Honey's essence; her bright light after our meeting in the observatory produced me a sensation of peace now.

Still now, far of feeling just peace, something more shook my heart.

A simple and attractive beauty, as exquisite as the sweet nectar of a flower, made me look at her even if I doubted on giving signals of the fervor I felt for her.

How loud the silence of those moments was!

Our looks were deafening and full of the strong feeling.

Her image gave off sweet warmth, a so powerful sensation of desire of protection! I couldn't avoid loving her!

She made the acquired darkness lose its value with the simple sparkling shine of the glow of her rosy cheeks.

Passion was a simple word to define a minimum part of how much I felt for her! "Kiss me", insisted the voice of my heart, desiring her delightful breath to intoxicate me.

And she, lying on the wooded bed, with the whole innocence of the creation, she rested lightly a hand on my face, and her golden look flooded me of that life once experimented.

The soft touch was almost a bless, if it wasn't more, that could only be surpassed by the longed kiss of her lips.

And without more delay and fending the irrepressible desire, I held her into my arms and we melted in a kiss that would make me free and that would renew my soul.

Between the rumors of our lips our hearts whispered the same melody, made of the wild abandon of the ardent youth.

All this passion, worthy of one hundred volcanoes in eruption, was locked in the hold and kiss of this two young lovers.

* * *

**Well, my dear readers, thank you a lot for all your patience, you're really grate. I won't upload as fast as before, I'm in my last trimester or term of the school and I'm full of work and books by now, so thanks for keep being loyal and reading (claps) Also, I wanted to leave clear guys that I mostly write about The Pack, a group of character from a huge story that my beloved Vampire started and that also Light faith and Animation Universe write about, but I also write about Jojo in other stories with other characters, and this is one of them, so Gueass Queen, I hope this answer your question ^-^ **

**Well guys, thanks also for making an effort and leaving reviews, I appreciate each one of them and I thank you from my heart that you do it. So now as I always say: READ, ENJOY, LOVE AND REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13: Accepting reality

**Chapter 13: Accepting reality**

Oh my Jojo, that is my real you! If only this second could last a life!

But the seconds go by, not sharing our same joy and accepted feeling.

Your arms put me softly some centimeters back so that you can see me well. Oh, my joy is to find the light in those now hazel eyes, those blessed deep hazel eyes that captivate all my senses in a single look.

-Don't ever leave, Jojo- I say as I take his face in my impure hands, hoping it not to vanish.

-I won't, now I'm here only for you- he says, letting me know he doesn't lie by staring back. We keep staring at each other for a moment, and finally he kisses my forehead and put me back on the grass.

I could swear that I found a sight of tenderness as he wished me "Sweet dreams" and left.

He said something to Batter and after some minutes, he came and carried me.

-Where are we going? –I asked him.

-I'm taking you home, Honey.

-Oh, thank you then. Uhm… You don't have to carry me Batter.

-Is it real?

-What? - I ask him after some minutes walking in silence. He finally decided to let me walk by my self.

-What you feel for Fog- he asked me.

-Yes…

-Then you should leave it clear for Silver. He has feelings for you, growing and mixed feelings that he didn't pretend to have.

-Oh- I could only say remembering Silver's look; -I haven't realized it, I thought he was just being kind- I answered looking to the ground.

-Don't worry, he will understand it. Besides, he only wants to be clear. Just that, he won't be mad at you- told me Batter with a smirk.

-Thanks for notifying me- I told him.

Once we got to my house, he helped me to climb to the window of my bedroom. Batter waits out side. I take out all Honey's clothes and put on a loose-fitting pajama.

-Watch out! –I told him, letting a cloth bag fall to the ground with all the clothes.

-Good night, Fog's princess- said Batter bouncing and left, almost turning invisible between the shades of the night.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this is so short, my dear readers XS I'm having a really busy month since is my last school month; sure it will also be for some of you, right? Also, my inspiration simply decided to leave for some time, add to it that I've been pretty tired for I don't why :p So I don't know when I'll be able to update again, I'm sorry guys, but this is how it goes! Special thanks to my dear little sister Mari, really, thanks for reading all my messages and answering :p You've been a grate support! Also, for my fave sis-oddball: Flying, you've been grate to me at reviewing always, always waiting patiently for my new chappies; you're grate Flying! Also, thanks for your reviews Animation, they cheer me up whenever I see I could get to your inner you ^-^ And to my dear wolf, every romance's sentence goes for you, cause you've fulfilled this little heart of mine with it, so I dedicate this whole story to you. **

**Now, ENJOY, READ AND REVIEW! **


	14. Chapter 14: Remebering

**Chapter 14: Remembering**

Back again at the hall ways at school everything about the other night seemed to be just a nightmare that it only happened in my head: Nobody even cared about those nasty guys, nobody even missed them, not even the dirty girls (mostly because we've killed most of them, bah they weren't that much).

Yet I felt something had changed in me besides the radical manifestation of my bloodthirsty alter ego. After all I've done, I had forgotten my real interest: bringing Jojo back. But, the real matter now was: did I really want Jojo to come back?

I loved Jojo, but I have learnt to love _the beast_ inside, now I was in love with Fog and his style, his class, his slaughter art, his sweet darkness…

And I was ironically forming part in this bloody game of his, the one I wanted to bring him out since I joined it.

There was still something that made me fight to bring back the Jojo I knew and loved, (or at least the one "Honey" loved): his music.

The first and last time we went to his observatory there was no other thing than broken strings, contraptions and spare instruments; in one word, mess.

I still wanted to hear his music again, little did I know he knew it already…

-Hey hum, Honey? –called Silver once he catch up with me.

-I'm not really sure if it's her or Poison right now- I told him.

-It's ok. I just wanted to talk to you. Do you have a minute? –he asked moving nervously.

-It's because of Fog, and me, right? –I asked him raising an eyebrow.

-I see you're Poison…- muttered; -Yes, I…I wondered if there was something between you and him- he finally got to say but his nervous movements had stopped and his blue eyes connected with mines, a clear show of interest.

-I won't lie you Silver; I love Jojo, I've always loved him…

-But Fog…!-He interrupted him before I interrupted him too.

-…and now I love Fog too, just as he loves Honey and Poison too.

He looked at the floor with his hands in fists and said as his cheeks started turning red:

-So I suppose there's nothing I can do to change that.

-No, I'm sorry.

-Humpf… Excuse me- said coldly and bounced at me, but before he could leave, my Honey side popped out and my hand reached his shoulder to make him turn, just to give him a tender hug closing my eyes.

-I'm really sorry Sil…Fabio; but my heart has always belonged to him. Yet, I'm sure you will find in time your only one, and she will be really fortunate to be called yours.

That was the only thing I could say before I opened my eyes and saw Fog standing in front of me and behind his friend.

We broke the embrace and as Silver saw Fog, he gasped.

-I, I can explain it all- started saying but Fog placed a finger on his lips asking him to shut up.

-I know- was the only thing he said and both shared a meaningful look.

Finally, Silver took my hand and kissed it by the time he bowed, and said "Princess", just to bow again to Fog and saying "Prince" and left walking without showing any kind of blue feeling. Anyone who had seen him would have said that he was really proud for something; only we knew he had just served his leader.

Once he left Fog took my chin and verified who I was; he smirked, he knew I was Honey.

-Why do they call me princess? –I asked him.

-Because I'm the prince of the darkness, sweet Honey

-So it's official? We are more than…well, whatever we were in the group?

-You've just said it.

Then Fog stretched his hand and offered it to me; I took it and smiled. We started to walk not caring about the several looks the people send us; I could already hear it, the gossip of the year: Jojo McDodd and Honey Cooper. We knew it would be flying soon but we would only get to know it by coincidence, they won't ever dare to talk about it near us. The reason: it was Jojo McDodd who you were talking about!

-Honey, meet me later at the observatory…

* * *

**Uhh, I don't even remember the last time I updated this story, but I can assure you that it was a pleasure to me writing again about these two characters again, and I hope you're glad to read about them again. I'm sorry for the delay again. So now you know it guys: ENJOY, READ AND REVIEW!**


	15. Announcement

**My very dear Readers:**

**Hola, this chapter is only written with the purpose of making an announcement: I won't be writing anymore here at Fanfiction until I'm done with this last school year before I start my first year at the university, where I hope to have some more time to continue my stories. The writer's block in my head it's all because of this school stuff right now, and I would appreciate a lot if you guys were as patient as you've been always and wait for some more time until this writer of yours have free time enough to dedicate it to writing. Really guys, I love to be here but you'd have to see my calendar, four exams one week, five the next, another four, then five, all the way like that and all very important to pass, so please my dear ones, please, just keep waiting as you've done, I'll finish all the stories and I'll feed your eagerness with a good portion of feelings, little adventures, and some more of what you've like so much about my stories, that after all, are all for you ^-^ **

**My love, hugs and kisses to you my dear and loyal readers!**

**Whozone Girl**


End file.
